Boundaries
by shippersindisguise
Summary: This is my first fanfiction guys so enjoy! I'd love some constructive criticism (emphasis on constructive) but nothing too harsh please! Akumas, heroes, and one unexpected sleepover with…M. Agreste?


"Boundaries"

Marinette jerked awake to the sound of her alarm. Bleary eyed she grabbed her phone turning off the alarm and checking the time as she did so. Instantly her drowsiness turned to panic.

"I'm going to be late!" she screeched throwing off her covers and leaping out of bed. She quickly changed into her usual white flower short with black blazer and pink capris and rushed around her room gathering her school books while Tikki buzzed about her head, pulling her hair into short pigtails.

"Thanks Tikki" Marinette giggled cupping the kwami to her cheek, "What would I do without you?"

"Probably be even more late for school than usual" Tikki teased and ducked into Marinette's purse. Together, Mari ran down the stairs grabbing a danish as she raced out the door.

She burst into the classroom just as the bell rang. Still breathing heavily she slipped into her seat next to Alya.

"You're getting better, girl. Maybe someday you'll get here _before_ the bell" her friend teased. Marinette's retort was cut off by Mdm. Bustier starting the class. The day passed quickly and soon she was heading off to the park with Alya for lunch break. They were sitting in a warm patch of sunlight and it so nice… maybe she could just…. close her eyes for a second.

"Hi Marinette!"

Huh? Her eyes flashed open and bluebell met emerald green. Adrien!

"Uhh, Adrien why you here are? – I mean are here! I mean not that you can't be here but, arrrrrr! Food?" She groaned in frustration and held out a macaroon. Adrien didn't seem to notice her stuttering, his eyes were fixed solely on the pastry in her hand.

"Thanks! This is amazing Marinette" A huge smile lit up his face and Marinette melted a little

"So are you – I mean thank you!" a nervous giggle escaped her lips as she scooted towards Alya to give him and Nino space to sit down. Tikki must have been working extra hard that day because luck was on Marinette's side. Adrien sat right next to her the whole rest of lunch! Granted he was talking to Nino and Alya most of the time, but still he was sitting next to her!

It was too soon that they were all heading back to the school. Nino and Adrien walked a little ahead lost in a discussion.

"Did you know they were coming?" Marinette quietly asked Alya

The auburn haired girl gave her a sly look, "Well I may have mentioned to Nino that we were eating in the park if that's what you mean."

"You're the best!" Marinette squealed enveloping her friend in a crushing hug.

* * *

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

"Have a fun weekend everyone! And don't forget to do your homework" Mdm. Bustier called as her students poured out of the classroom.

"Are you coming to the café with us, Marionette?" Alya asked as they gathered their books, "Adrien can't come but Nino and I are going"

"No I have to help my parents in the bakery today. A huge order came in the other day and they're swamped" Marionette lied smoothly. As much as she hated it, lying – or as she preferred to think of it, coming up with excuses - was becoming easier over time. She thought back with a chuckle to when she had first received her earrings. If she had asked to go to the bathroom one more time, everyone would have probably thought she was pregnant!

"Wait! Does this mean you're going to the café with Nino _alone_!" her pigtails bobbed excitedly as she bounced on her toes.

"Uh yeah, girl. I don't see what the big deal is" Alya said, casually flicking her hair over her shoulder but the faint blush crawling up her face spoke otherwise.

"Oh my gosh, I want details!" Marionette squealed despite her reporter friend's protests, "Now go go go!. You can't be late for your first ~date~" She giggled giving Alya a light shove towards the door. She smiled at her friends retreating back before a glance at her phone told her that _she_ was the one who was going to be late.

* * *

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Chat Noir crouched on the roof of the super hero's favorite meet up spot. He scanned the horizon, looking for any clue as to his spotted partner's whereabouts.

"Looking for someone" Ladybug asked landing lightly on the ledge of the building.

"Just my late partner" Chat smirked, "We better split up patrol if you want to be done _relatively_ on time. You take the West Side like usual?"

She shrugged, "What can I say? I like the view" Which was a little truer than she would like to admit because a certain fashion designer's mansion just happened to be along her patrol route. And since it was there, well, she would be neglecting her superhero duty it she didn't thoroughly check the whole building. Yup that was the reason. Security. The hope that Adrien might be in his room, looking out the window, their eyes meeting – Nope! That didn't factor in one bit!

Disappointed as usual when Adrien was not in fact gazing out the window at her, Ladybug turned to jump away when a flash of black and purple caught her eye. Swinging in for a closer look, she spotted an akuma fluttering along the mansion wall. What if it was heading towards Adrien! Leaping into action, the spotted heroine easily captured and cleansed the akuma.

"Bye bye little butterfly!" You're safe now Adrien, she added silently. See? Security.

Wait, was that another? Yes by the petal shaped window! Frowning Ladybug cleansed that one as well. How many Akumas did Hawkmoth send? He must desperately want to Akumatize Adrien, She thought, well not on my watch!

One in the bushes! Next to the statue! Another creeping through the grass! Near the – wait, no that's a real butterfly. By the fountain!

The cloud of purified creatures swirled briefly around their savior before scattering into the air. Ladybug slowly gazed around the mansion grounds one last time, when a frustrated yell drew her attention. Monsieur Agreste stormed into view.

Snatching an –extremely expensive– vase from its stand and smashing the innocent object into the wall. Bits of broken pottery sliced into his palm. He whirled, chest heaving, looking for more to throw when instead his gaze fell upon the slight red heroine hanging outside his window.

 _Ahhh_ , M. Agreste mused feeling a strange calm come over him, _So she's finally discovered me. Certainly took her long enough but better later than never, my little ladybug. I hope you're ready for battle!_ He cackled ominously.

The change in M. Agreste's manner was both instantaneous and highly alarming. Ladybug gave a weak wave and hoped that satisfy the creepy old man now staring intent at her and…..talking to himself?

It didn't.

His gaze was locked onto her. Up, down, left, right, diagonal. It didn't where he climbed, he was watching. Surrendering, she lept through an open window and landed next to the aging designer. Steadfastly avoiding looking at the _**blood dripping from his hand!?**_ She gave a reassuring smile and said,

"Hello M. Agreste! These is no need the worry I believe that Hawkmoth had been targeting you, but I took care of his Akumas so you're safe now. Sorry to have bothered you" She turned to launch her yoyo out the window.

"Hahaha! I will take your" he voice faltered, "…your, wait, what? Where are you going?"

"Oh, well you don't need my protection anymore so I was going to leave. I suppose I could stay if it would make you feel safer." She replied cheerfully, a little bit of that Ladybug courage returning to her.

"Safer" M. Agreste repeated still trying to process tis turn of events

"Then its settled! I'll stay the night and make sure Hawkmoth doesn't send any more Akumas. Give me a second to call Chat Noir and maybe he can come over too"

"Uhh" Panic spread across the designer's face, but it was too late. The spotted heroine was already talking on her yoyo.

"Yeah. The Agreste Mansion. Mostly for M. Agreste but I'll be sure to keep an eye on Adri- his son too. Yes. Umm, no not really _._ Okay, that's too bad. Bye!" She returned the yoyo to her hip and addresses M Agreste once more, "Chat's busy so looks like we'll be spending some quality time together!"

* * *

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

"Would you stop doing that!" The words were roared for what was probably the seventh time that hour.

Ladybug froze, momentarily stopping her pacing. The two held a brief staring contest, broken when M. Agreste made a vague hand gesture.

"I can't focus with your _distractions_ " He muttered before returning to his work.

Stamping down a growl of frustration, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. A slight detour through the kitchen snagged her a few cookies on the way.

"It's going to be a long night" Marinette sighed to Tikki, once she released her transformation. Little did she know that, in his study, Gabriel Agreste was saying the same thing to his own kwami.

* * *

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

"So was your sleepover with the Agrestes?"

"I don't even want to talk about it, Chat"

The two heroes were back at their rooftop hangout and Ladybug was exhausted from staying up all night to watch M. Agreste.

"Like seriously, _he_ asked _me_ to stay and then complained the whole time. When I walked around he said I was too distracting, when I practiced with my yoyo he said I was going to break something. As if! Eventually I just sat down and he said I was breathing too loud!" She let out a frustrated scream followed by an explosion.

Akuma attack. Perfect, she needed to punch something.

Without waiting for Chat Noir, she jumped down and swung off in the direction of the explosion. The Akuma was standing the middle of the Place des Vosges, seemingly unaware of the approaching heroes.

Ladybug lept towards the villain … and was instantaneously wrapped in a thick sticky cocoon.

"Ladybug!" She was vaguely aware of her partner's cry before a second cocoon thumped onto the ground beside her containing one very upset kitty.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The Akuma leered, "I have been looking for you!"

"Let me guess… you want our miraculous?" Chat growled struggling to break free.

"No" the akuma victim sighed, "I want to… pass on a message." The butterfly mask appeared Hawkmoth's voice came booming from it

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'd say it's a pleasure to see you but it's not so I'll cut right to the chase. We need to have a serious discussion about boundaries"

La Fin!


End file.
